How it starts
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Harry realized he is gay, and falls in love with his new friend, Charlie, who still insists on being straight. Charlie notices his mistake, but is it to late to fix it? Harry/ Charlie slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Please R&R!**

After the war, Harry had told Hermione and Ron that he was gay. Because of everything that happened, Harry knew he shouldn't be alone, so as much as he wanted to disappear of the radar for a while, he knew he needed the Weasley family to help him grieve and keep him grounded. When Harry had broken things of with Ginny, she had shocked the entire family by just storming of to have a good cry. Ginny, it seemed, realized rather soon that things between her and Harry were not what they should be. She had deceived herself by thinking that the problem was that Harry was busy with the war, and after it all, they would settle down and be a family.

She knew it was better to find out now, rather than later. Harry was like a brother to her, and she would accept him and no matter whom he chose to love. After she had made peace with the fact that Harry was gay, they made peace, but Harry still did not feel like spending all his time with her. That was how things between him and Charlie started.

The romance blossoms between the two friends almost without them realizing it. The first night Harry spent at the Burrow, he couldn't sleep. He was rooming with Ron, who was out like a light. He grabbed a bottle full of firewiskey and went downstairs not to wake his friend.

Harry started drinking, and wondered when Ron would ask Hermione to get married. The two of them have been together for two years. This led him to wondering if they would be allowed to sleep in the same room then. Harry had no illusions about the lack of his two best friends' virginity status, but still Mrs Weasley insisted on keeping them in different rooms. "Not like they don't shag like bunnies whenever her back is turned." Harry said aloud and got the shock of his life when he saw Charlie smile at him from the stairs.

"Fuck, Charlie. I almost hexed you. Do you spy on your house guests often?" Harry said but his voice betrayed his amusement. Charlie smiled at him and said in a mock whisper: "Only the good looking one's. So who is shagging like bunnies? What the fuck is a bunny anyway?" Charlie asked.

This caused Harry to fall to the ground in laughter. "Bunnies are little furry creatures that jump around and have lots of babies. But if you don't know I'm not sure the reference is adequate." Harry explained his stomach sore from laughing so hard. "Come on mate, hand that bottle over." Charlie said and took a large swig.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Harry asked as he saw the older Weasley male drink with him.

"Nope, thought I'd sneak a drink out of dad's alcohol cabinet, but this is a lot better." Charlie explained and sat down next to the brunet on the floor.

'"Such a pity you are straight." Harry said at one point when they were both drunk because he could see Charlie's muscled chest under his shirt, but luckily for him he was way too wasted to show the effect that Charlie's body was having on his own. Charlie just laughed. "I know hey, but don't worry, if I decide to swing that way, you will be the first to know." Charlie said with a wink.

After they had worked through way to much alcohol to be considered normal for just two young men, Harry had started leaning against the wall, and Charlie could tell the younger male was busy falling asleep. "Mate, can you stand?" Charlie asked him, being only slightly less drunk than the brunet. Harry just shook his head.

"Sleep here." He muttered before his eyes closed again. Charlie knew what his mother would say if she went down stairs the next morning and saw the saviour sleeping on the ground, propped up against the wall. So without considering magic, he just pulled the sleeping man into his arms and walked with him up the stairs. Then he somehow managed to open the door to Ron's room, and laid Harry down on his bed. Charlie was still laughing softly to himself when he reached his own room again, and fell to the bed, falling asleep as his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Harry was surprised to wake without any trace of a hangover. He remembered more or less what happened with Charlie, a reference to bunnies and drinking firewiskey like there was no tomorrow. But one thing he did not know was how he had gotten to bed, since he remembered falling asleep downstairs.

For the first time since the war ended, Harry had not spent the second half of his night plagued by nightmares, and he wondered whether it was the alcohol, Charlie's presence, or both. He figured perhaps he and Charlie could become better friends; he needed someone who could tell him he was being a prick when he was drinking and feeling sorry for himself in the middle of the night. This was more or less how it happened. After that drunken night of trash talking in the middle of the night, Harry instantly liked the older Weasley. He did not see him as he saw Ron, Ron who he knew since he was 11, who was like a brother to him. Harry was still deciding how he would describe his relationship with Charlie. Then he noticed what a girl thing that was, trying to label his relationships, so he forgot about it, and just relished the feeling of having a new friend, someone who did not care about his title.

From the next morning, Charlie and Harry talked and laughed as they sat at the table. "You not hung over, Harry? You must have polished three bottles by yourself." Charlie joked impressed; this young man could hold his liquor. He could tell the brunet did not seem to be any worse for ware, even though he did have a faint headache himself. "Oh no, and I slept so much better after. Although, how did I get to bed Charlie?" Harry asked with no trace of shame. A faint blush tainted the straight males face. "I carried you." He admitted. At this Harry just gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks." He said before tucking into his breakfast without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**Please R&R lovies!**

Harry and Charlie's friendship progressed so much over the next few months. Harry knew that he had to find his own place; he could no longer use the Weasley's and the Burrow to hide from the rest of the world. But even after he found a lovely cottage, with honeysuckle over the windows, he still made sure to go out with friends till late, and most nights came home after midnight reeking of alcohol. The cottage had been one that Sirius had given him in the will, and with a little bit of tender, love and magic, he had gotten the honeysuckle to grow wild, making the entire place look like it hasn't been lived in for years.

He was happy for the change though, it distracted him from the feelings he knew he was having about Charlie. It did not take Harry long to realize how much time they were spending together, they were acting like a real couple. Harry, knowing that Charlie was straight, tried to keep the flirting and glances to the minimum, but he did know that he was acting like a love-sick teenager when he was around him. Charlie, on the other hand, either did not notice or he decided that perhaps if he ignored all the symptoms of Harry's crush, he would move on, and it would all go away without them losing their friendship over it.

"But I love him, Ron." Harry said despondently when he was out with the other Weasley. He could not stop thinking about the previous day, when he and Charlie spent the night watching movies, (all be it on different couches, just comfortable in each other's presence). Ron was looking at Harry with an odd expression on his face, as if he was debating how to respond. "Harry, Charlie is not gay. If he was gay, my mom would lose her mind, I'm sorry. Harry, I do realize you are gay, but if you want to know what he thinks, get him drunk and ask him. Give him around 4 drinks or so, you don't want him to get to the point where he is slurring. A few drinks and he talks like he is on Veritaserum." Ron said and Harry could see he was not sure if he made the right decision to tell him. "Thanks Ron. You know I would never hurt Charlie, don't you?" Harry reassured him and from the look Ron gave, it probably didn't hurt to ask.

"Harry. I think I need your advice too, mate." Ron started again reluctantly.

"Anything, you know that." Harry replied sincerely.

"I want your help. I want to ask Hermione to marry me. I know we have only been dating two years but I love her and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Ron admitted, his ears turning the same colour as his hair.

"Of course, mate. I am so happy for both of you. You deserve to be happy." After a long talk over how they were going to organize the proposal of the century, Harry decided it was time to leave for his house, he had some cleaning to get done, and he knew after Charlie was done at work, he would be coming over around 6 and they would have dinner.

Harry did know that this seemed a bit like a date. But they had gotten so used to this routine. Harry went out during the day; he still hadn't organized a job that he wanted to do. He worked as a barman at The Leakey Caldron some lunch shifts, but he knew that he did not need to work, and he was not about to do anything permanent if he wasn't sure he loved it.

Charlie worked at the Ministry for Magic, the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts, where he took over for Mr Weasley, after he got promoted to the Minister's personal assistant. Charlie hated the job, but unlike Harry, he could not afford to be unemployed and work for a former dragon trainer was scarce in Britain. He did not notice that it had become a habit for him, every day at the same time, 5:30 he would finish work, pack up and go, and always at promptly 6 every day he would apparate into Harry's flue, and greet him with almost a grunt, then fall down onto the one couch in Harry's house.

Harry got home and started cleaning, and then he walked into the kitchen whistling a tune of a young man in love and started chopping vegetables for their dinner. Harry had almost always loved cooking. Even though he was abused by the Dursley's, he had never cared much to be let to cook. He loved cooking, it relieved his stress and it felt like he was doing something worthwhile, especially when Charlie praised his cooking, which he did, without fail, every night. Harry also enjoyed hosting dinner parties at his house, and every time he invited all the Weasley's, Ms Weasley always wanted to argue against letting him do all the cooking, but she usually relents, since she realizes that this is Harry's home and he would threaten to force her to leave the next time she arrived in his flue with dozens of Tupperware bowls filled with food.

While Harry was putting the last vegetables in the pot for the stew, he heard an owl against his window. He finished up quickly and then opened the window to let the familiar owl inside. He was curious as to what Draco Malfoy would want from him, even if they were sort of friends at this point. He knew that Draco and Pansy Parkinson had recently become engaged, and the reason for the snarky git's need for Harry became clear as soon as he unrolled the parchment with bright green ink on it.

_Dear Potter _

_I wish for you to be present tomorrow night for my Bachelor party. _

_All the people who are invited are to be at The Malfoy Manor at 6._

_You are welcome to bring a friend along (a male friend, but that shouldn't be a problem for you because you are gay)_

_Sincerely, _

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

This gave Harry the opening he was looking for, tomorrow was a Friday and at least Charlie did not work over weekends, so he could convince him to go to this thing with him. If he knew Draco, and he thinks he does, the party will be at a strip club, so he would need all the back-up he could get. He would probably get no attention all night, except perhaps from a few of his fan-girls who still think that he could be straight.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Please R&R!**

"Afternoon, Harry." Charlie said cheerfully as he walked in through the flue. Harry was happy to see that Charlie had had a good day; this would help make convicting him to go to the Slytherin's bachelor party a lot easier than he thought it would be.

"Have a good day at work?" Harry asked in response.

"Am I that easy to read?" Charlie just asked deflecting.

"Charlie, you do realize that for the last few months you have spent every afternoon at my house? So I have to say, yes, you are that easy to read. I can tell from just the expression on your face everything I need to know." Harry replied. Charlie was shocked when he realized that he had indeed been spending all his time with Harry.

Then he noticed the expression on the other male's face. It looked like Harry was about to kiss him, and suddenly, he wanted to kiss Harry too. He could not understand what was happening, he wasn't gay. Why was he happy to spend every minute of his time with Harry? Why was he not out looking for a girlfriend? While these thoughts were creating turmoil inside his head, Harry had gotten to the part where he was trying to convince Charlie to go with him to the bachelor party.

"Please, Charlie. There is no way Draco would let me back out on this one. I'm sure he will be taking us to a strip club, and I need some form of conversation. You will enjoy it, hanging out with guys, watching skinny girls remove their clothes." Harry tried pleading, but this was hardly noticed by Charlie, so Harry changed his tactics. "Please." He said and turned his puppy-dog eyes on Charlie, making Charlie melt instantly and want to give in to anything to just remove that sad look from the brunet's face.

Charlie could not help it, he agreed. "Of course, Harry. It would be fun to get out for a bit." At this, Harry turned his dazzling smile on Charlie and he almost felt dizzy at the expression. Harry was happy; the first step of his master plan was set into action. Hopefully he could soon find out if Charlie saw him in any sort of sexual way, and if this was the case, Charlie would not know what happened before Harry had him right where he wanted him, preferably, naked and withering on top of Harry in his bed.

After the two had dinner, Charlie left early. He said that he was tired from work, and Harry wanted to pop in with Ron, to discuss some final details for the proposal. The entire family had been let into the plan, and it was scheduled for Sunday afternoon. This Harry said left Ron with little time to get himself worked up and chicken out.

When Charlie got home, he considered the feelings that had washed over him with Harry. He had never had the urge to touch the other man before, and this scared him. Realizing that they spent every day together confused him. What was their relationship? They were friends, they had never touched each other, and yet… As Charlie considered touching the brunet, he did not feel disgusted, as a straight man should, he felt himself getting turned on from imaging Harry's mouth against his, imagined touching his muscled chest, that Harry had no problem revealing quite often when Charlie was around.

Thinking of what his meant made his head ache, so instead he just let into his desires. He imagined Harry's green eyes, his naked upper body, the strength of his arms as they pin him to the bed…He just let himself get carried away, and came with the image of those green emerald eyes looking at him with an expression of lust and longing.

After Charlie came, he felt disgusted with himself. What had he been doing? He wasn't gay, or was he? Perhaps this would explain why he never felt the need to go out looking for girls to pick up. Perhaps this was why he hardly felt any attraction to females; maybe he has just been hiding his true feelings all along.

Harry had spoken to Ron, noticing that Hermione had just left. The finalized all the details and then Harry had gone home. He was sitting at home, and his mind seemed to conjure up an image of Charlie, naked and moaning his name. He instantly let his hand roam down his body, over his chest, before pulling down his pants. Harry closed his flue quickly, to prevent being caught wanking in his own living room, and then continued his teasing.

He was sitting on the sofa Charlie was always sitting on, and he pulled down his pants to reveal his sizable erection. He used his one hand to play with his balls, the other hand pinching first the one nipple, then the other. Harry kept his eyes shut, pretending that the hand that was touching him, belonged to Charlie, instead of himself. Soon Harry came hard over his hands, and with one quick spell cleaned himself up and went up to his bedroom to get some sleep full of hope for what the next night might bring.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**Please R&R! Would love to know the thoughts of those that are following this story. **

The next morning, both males had woken up with the other one on their minds. Harry was anxious and excited for the night, hoping that he would finally get Charlie; he just couldn't believe that he had been imagining all the glances between them and the way Charlie blushed when he said something flirty. Charlie, on the other hand, was confused about this sudden revelation and had no idea what he would do if Harry tried to make a pass at him. Not that he could manage to deny that the thought of this intrigued him, but he was just not sure if he was ready to accept what this all meant.

Perhaps he should just let things happen, he thought. It was true that Harry was the most amazing wizard who ever lived; turning gay to be with him did not seem like the end of the world. The title of savour of the world is what first made him recognize the male, but it was far from all he saw in him. Harry was kind-hearted, devoted and loving, and Charlie realized that Harry would be the perfect lover. Harry was optimistic, and surprising, and always managed to say something perfectly cute and unexpected.

Just like that, Charlie realized he was crushing on Harry. How did he never realize this before? They spent every day together discussing everything and nothing, and Charlie spent more time with Harry that he did at his own house. Nothing seemed real until he could discuss it all with Harry. If his job was going well, Harry would hang on his every word, and if things didn't, Harry never pushed to be told anything, just waited until Charlie got everything he was building up through the day in the open. Now that all this was revealing itself to Charlie, he noticed that the sexual tension had also always been there, he had just been denying it.

I am gay. The words hit him like a brick. Perhaps he was just Harry-sexual? Could that be? The thought of this made him laugh. He couldn't see Harry tonight; he needed to work things out before he spent any more time around him. He owled Harry with a vague excuse saying he did not feel up for it, and Harry had to have fun without him. He knew that if he saw Harry he would fold under the pressure of those green puppy dog eyes. He didn't think if Harry worked out the effect those eyes had on him, he would ever be able to say no to anything Harry asked of him.

Harry was not going to let this happen. He had been waiting so long for this. Charlie was coming along to the Bachelor's whether he liked it or not. So without considering that Charlie actually had a good reason for this random cancelation, he went straight to Charlie's apartment building. He rang the doorbell at Charlie's flat, waiting patiently for him to answer the door.

"Oh shit." Charlie muttered, he couldn't see Harry now. He knew that it was the brunet at the door, there was no doubt about it. He couldn't imagine how he did not think of this possibility when he sent Harry the owl saying that he couldn't make it, especially after a month of spending all his time at his place.

"Charlie, come on, don't be immature, just let me in." Harry said at the door, the brunet could not understand why Charlie refused to open the door for him, and he was getting annoyed at waiting outside on the landing. Charlie couldn't stand it anymore; he had to open the door. Harry knew he was there, and he could almost see the brunet pouting in irritation outside the door.

Harry was cute even when he was furious, Charlie thought as he walked over to open the door, that could be why Draco had always enjoying getting him all worked up at school. The thought of Harry being worked up, lead to quiet a different train of thought that had another part of Charlie's anatomy, well, up. While he was unlocking the door he thought of his failsafe way to get rid of a hard- on, not that he needed it very often, which consisted of Albus Dumbledore wearing a corset, and instantly he was relieved of his problem.

"Harry, I haven't had the best day. I really don't feel like going out with the self-righteous ass." Charlie lied, trying his best to seem convincing to the brunet. "Please, Charlie, you know I have to go, Draco will never let me forget it if I don't." Harry said, turning those green eyes on him.

Charlie couldn't help it; he folded like a deck of cards. "Okay fine, Harry." Harry seemed surprised that Charlie had agreed that quickly. He could see that Charlie did not look forward to that night. Perhaps he was worried what the ladies would think? He was after all a straight guy accompanying a famous gay one to a strip club.

"Is it because I am gay?" Harry asked and Charlie could see his face fall at the realization. "Harry you know I don't care about that." Charlie insisted, feeling guilty at his own reluctance to admit that he was in love with the other male. "I know," Harry insisted, "but there are others that might think you are gay, you know, arriving with me." Harry had a frown on his face, and Charlie almost forgot about making sure of anything, he just wanted to kiss that frown of Harry's face.

Harry was feeling sorry for himself, so he didn't notice that Charlie was looking at him differently. Charlie had been staring dreamily at the brunet since he had walked in the door. Charlie was overwhelmed by all the emotions coming to him all at once. Now that he finally realized what had happened, it was almost like he was seeing Harry again for the very first time. He loved him, he cared so much about him, and he did not want to hurt him. He needed to be positive of his feelings so that they did not get ahead of themselves and someone ended up getting hurt in the process.

Harry looked amazing. He was dressed in tight black skinny jeans that were perfectly fitted to his legs, his shirt was a large black V-neck t-shirt, and it showed just a hint of his chest hair. His shoes were sneakers, and Charlie couldn't think but how beautiful he looked. "You look good." Charlie blurted without thinking.

Harry was shocked. "Thank you. I thought I would wear this to the party. I just needed to come over and convince you not to abandon me tonight." Harry said with an adorable smile. "Harry I have no idea what to wear. You need to help me." Charlie said before he could consider what a bad idea having Harry in his bedroom would be. "Sure," Harry said with an unnamed emotion on his face, "would be fun dressing you up a bit."

Without another word, Harry stood up from the couch and went into Charlie's bedroom. "Sit, sit." Harry insisted when he saw Charlie peering in through the door. Charlie walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, seeing the brunet working his way through his clothes.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**R&R!**

When Harry and Charlie arrived at the Malfoy mansion, Draco couldn't help but wonder if there was something more going on there. He knew that Harry always insisted that Charlie was straight, and that the two of them were only friends but if he looks at the two of them, and he was always looking at Harry more intensely than any other person, even his fiancee he can tell that there is tension between the two of them. Charlie was dressed in ripped blue jeans and a striped button shirt, which to Draco's shock actually did work on the red-head.

The night went fine. Draco took them and his other friends to a fancy strip club, and Draco had fun getting hookers to give him a lap-dance, it was his bachelor party after all, his last night of freedom. Harry was staring at Charlie, who was talking to some other guy that Draco had brought along. "Harry, ask him to dance." Draco said suddenly appearing behind him and startling him. "He is straight." Harry said, not bothering to deny that he was staring. Draco shook his head in defeat. "Just try." He insisted and Harry smiled at him reassuringly. "You think it's worth a shot?"

"Yes, Potter. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." Draco said and rolled his eyes, showing his irritation in not being listened to instantly. Harry considered this to mean that the conversation was over and walked over to where Charlie was standing.

"Dance with me." Harry insisted when he reached the red-head, and he saw the look of horror on his friends face. "I…I'm straight Harry." He said and the words were like a slap in the face. Charlie had never once treated Harry like he was any better than him, but then perhaps he didn't think that Harry would ask him to dance when then were clearly other females around that he could be interested in. Harry just turned around and walked over to the bar to get a drink. The barman was a wiry, skinny male with brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"I could use a firewiskey, please." Harry told the barman.

"Anything for you, gorgeous. I am almost of the clock though." The barman said.

"Oh that's no problem; I can wait for your replacement." Harry said sweetly, smiling reassuringly at the other man.

"Oh right, I'd imagine you would rather have some half-dressed lady serve you."

"Oh no, that really doesn't appeal to me, but there aren't really any gay guys here." Harry said.

"I'm gay, gorgeous. I would like to get to know you better." The barman insisted.

"I'm Harry, and you are?" Harry said, holding his hand out to the stranger.

"James." The man said smiling at him. Then he took a look at the clock and said: "I'm officially of work, if you would do the honor of dancing with me, Harry?" Harry just nodded; he was surprised that this man seemed to not recognize him. James also had an accent that Harry couldn't place, perhaps he was foreign? Harry spent his time dancing with James, having a fun, yet rather innocent time. He looked over in Charlie's direction only once, and saw he was rejecting a busty blonde wearing very little clothes. When James' hands started to hold him low on his back, almost touching his ass, Harry pulled away. "No." He said.

"Sorry, baby, I didn't realize you were a tease." James said.

"I… I'm not, we were just dancing." Harry said confused at the sudden change in the man's attitude. Before Harry could even step away from the other man, Charlie was there and pulled Harry away from him. "Oh I see, now your boyfriend is here you think I can't get what I want. You have been leading me on all night, and I know you want me." James said. Without taking the time to mention that he was not dating Harry, he punched James, then put his arm around Harry's waist and led him away from the man that was now lying on the floor.

Charlie did not even wait for the other man to say anything, and not letting go of the brunet he told Draco goodbye, and went outside to apparate them home. "Charlie, I am fine." Harry finally said in confusion when the other man still didn't let go of him. "I know, I was just worried." Charlie said and finally managed to let the brunet go. What Harry didn't know was that Charlie knew this James character, and he knew that Harry was close to being his next victim. He did not want to tell Harry this, and even when his love for Harry was the main reason he saw the man clinging to Harry like a limpet, he knew this from personal experience.

"Jenny Kennedy." Charlie said and Harry looked at him without understanding. "James raped and killed her, Harry." This caused Harry's eyes to go wide open and he took Charlie into his arms and hugged him tight. "I had no idea. Was she…" Harry wanted to say girlfriend, lover, fiancee but the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"She was my best friend, Harry. But it was a long time ago and I thought the bastard was locked up in Azkaban for the rest of his miserable life." Charlie said.

"But I am not a woman; I shouldn't have been in danger." Harry insisted.

"I couldn't lose another person I love Harry." Charlie said and Harry's breath caught in his throat. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." Harry said into Charlie's ear, and his breath caressed Charlie's neck. Suddenly, Charlie let go of him and jumped as if he had been shocked.

Harry had no idea why Charlie was acting like this, but he couldn't help feeling disappointed at the lack of contact. "Harry, it is not what you think." Charlie said and Harry's confusion evaporated when he saw the main part of Charlie's concern, the fact that another part of his anatomy had joined in on the excitement. It seemed that he was turned on from hugging Harry. "I'm sorry, I need to leave." Charlie said and before Harry could consider trying to stop the red-head, he was out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. **

**R&R!**

Harry had no idea what to do. As much as he would have loved to lock himself in his room for a week, and never see the confusing red-head again, he had to be at his best friends' engagement party. So, without trying to think about what he would do when he saw Charlie, he got dressed and apparated over to go pick up Hermione. He needed to keep her busy so that they could work out everything, but he knew that everything would be done exactly as he planned out before-hand, or so he hoped.

Harry took Hermione shopping, which she must have thought was odd, since even though Harry loved shopping, he usually avoided going with Hermione, since she was his best friends' girlfriend, and she would criticize his style constantly. As much as he loved her, he did not like hearing what she thought about every outfit he bought himself.

"So, why are you taking me out?" Hermione interrogated through the closed door as Harry tried on some jeans that he liked. "I don't know, Herm. Just thought you might like to get out for a bit. I'm sure your boyfriend never takes you shopping." Harry said, thankful the door was keeping her from studying the look on his face. He was a terrible liar. "That is true." Hermione relented and Harry barely held in a sigh in relief. Hopefully this meant this was the end of his questioning, he would not like to have to tell Ron that he was the one that spoiled their carefully planned surprise that easily.

After they shopped for a while, Harry was sick of it and decided they should have drinks at The Three Broomsticks, he could use a couple. The engagement party was planned to happen at the Burrow, so he didn't have to worry about running into anyone and spoiling everything. He could only hope that they had gotten everything beforehand and that he didn't forget anything that they needed to get at Diagon Alley.

Finally, Hermione hit a nerve. "Harry, so what's happening with you and Charlie?" Hermione asked. The sound of the other man's name made Harry's heart contract. How could he be so ashamed of being attracted to him? How could he run away from him like that without another word? It was only the previous night, but it felt like so much longer. He missed Charlie dearly and he had no idea what was going to happen when he saw him later that day.

Charlie was helping his brother. He had never seen Ron that nervous in all his life. Ron had always been the laid-back brother, now he was proposing to his girlfriend and had everything planned down to the wire. Nothing could go wrong. Charlie had a bit of a plan of his own, and he could understand the nerves that his younger brother was going through. "Charlie, you better stop fucking with Harry. He doesn't deserve it." Ron said suddenly and Charlie felt his heart fill with love at the mention of the gorgeous brunet's name. "I'm not fucking with him." Charlie replied, shocked at his brother. "Then maybe you should fuck him." Ron said and Charlie was speechless.

"I know you don't think your gay, Char, but this thing with Harry has gone on long enough. Tell him you're in love with him, or tell him you two should get some space because you are not a couple. You guys have been acting like an old married couple for months." Ron said and Charlie agreed fully. "I was going to last night, but then I freaked out and ran off." He admitted reluctantly.

"I don't think he will speak to me again." Charlie whined sadly.

"Char, grow a pair. This is my special day and you better stop trying to get all the attention." Ron said and that was the end of that conversation. Charlie knew Ron was right, he just needed to be brave, put his heart on the line, and maybe, he could still fix his mistake.

Before long, Hermione and Harry were walking to the appiration point just outside the shop, taking their time. Harry knew that everything should be ready, and he had taken almost 10 minutes longer, just in case, and then he knew that they had to get back.

When Hermione reached the Burrow, she was shocked. There seemed to be nobody in the house. The entire place was littered with rose petals and on the table there was a box, covered in white paper and move rose-petals. Hermione walked over to the table and saw the label read "Open me." Inside the beautifully decorated box she found a note, written in Ron's hand. Next to the note was a single wizard chess piece, the white king.

_Dearest Hermione, _

_You mean the world to me. _

_Follow these clues and soon you will find that you can see yourself through my eyes. _

_All my love _

_Ron. _

_Please go to the kitchen. _

Hermione was confused, but followed the path of petals towards the kitchen. When she reached the next box, she opened it to find a beautiful mirror, crafted in silver, with the initials, H.G & R. W Forever. As she turned it over to look at the back, there was a note sticky taped to it.

_My love, _

_This mirror reminded me of the first time I realized how lost I was without you. I loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. But I must admit, it was only during the attacks in second year, with the basilisk debacle, and I saw you holding that mirror that I noticed how stupid I had been to consider you "one of the guys". You have always been the centre of my world, Herm and I hope you realize that. _

_All my love _

_Ron. _

_P.S. Please proceed to your bedroom. _

Hermione was starting to wonder where Harry was. He was just behind her in apperating back to the house. However, she was intrigued by this mysterious happening, and walked up the rose covered stairs to her room. When she opened the door of her room, she saw a dress lying on her bed. It was a lacy pink ball dress that clung to her body like it was made for her. The next message simply read:

_Put me on and go outside. _

So she did, she put on the dress, did her hair up in a bun, and with a quick make up spell, she was ready to continue on this crazy charade. When she opened the door, she saw a charmed path, leading far into the garden. She soon found the trees were covered in millions of moving photographs. Some from her, Ron and Harry from so far back as first year, the first time they were in the Prophet, photos of them on the train, (which she had no idea how they were taken), her holding Neville's toad, and so on and so on. They continued through second year as she went on, then third, then fourth, photos of her at the Yule Ball, photos from the Prophet announcing them as fugitives from the law, even photos of their graduation.

On the end of this path was a table, beautifully decorated, holding candles and more rose petals. Next to the table, Ron was standing, looking nervous, and holding a dozen red roses. Without being able to say a word, he pulled out the chair for Hermione and she sat down, smiling happily back at her boyfriend. "These are for you." He said softly and handed them over. "They are wonderful, Ron. What is all this about?" She asked in response. With a quick spell, she put the roses in water and was looking at her boyfriend, waiting for a reply.

"Hermione, I hope you realize what you mean to me. I have loved you my whole life, and these last two years have been incredible. I love you. Hermione Jean Granger, will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Ron. Of course I'll marry you." Hermione said happily and while Ron was placing the ring on his future wife's finger, the entire Weasley family, including Harry, came out from behind the trees to congratulate them.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**R&R!**

Charlie managed to corner Harry when he tried to slip away after congratulating the couple. He caught up to him in the house; Harry was admiring the rose petals on the floor, which were charmed to stay perfectly fresh. "Harry." Charlie said softly, not to scare the other man, and he almost thought Harry was about to run off, and it would serve him right after what he had done the last time he had seen him.

"Yes, Charlie?" Harry said despondently.

"I love you." Charlie said without thinking. He realized now that it was better for him to tell Harry everything, and just hope that things work out for the best.

"You said that yesterday. I'm like a brother to you, your straight and the thought of touching me disgusts you." Harry insisted, looking down at the floor, disappointment colouring his tone.

Charlie tried to explain, but Harry wasn't listening. Charlie found it hard to form his words right, and now it seemed he needed it, it failed him more than ever. Then he fell back on the only thing he still had, actions. Softly, he lifted Harry's face up to meet his eyes, and moved even closer to him, making sure Harry saw what he was doing, he moved their lips in to meet in a soft, yet firm kiss, and when Charlie realized that Harry hadn't moved away, he deepened it, pouring all the passion and love into it that he had been denying all along.

"No," Charlie said when they broke apart, "I am in love with you, passionately, madly, these past months have been amazing, but I never realized that I have been blind. I never noticed what a gem I had right in front of me."

"But, last night, you were disgusted when you got hard when you hugged me, you ran away from me without a word, or explanation." Harry insisted, not yet able to grasp what the other man was saying to him.

"I was talking about a friend that was raped and killed, Harry. I was looking for comfort and my body betrayed me, I was not disgusted by my feelings for you, hard as I found it to except. I want you." Charlie explained and he could see the change in the emerald eyes that he loved so dearly.

Harry was speechless, all he could manage in response was: "Really?" and the answering smile was dazzling. Charlie nodded, and then he took Harry in his arms and kissed him. Harry kissed him back passionately, without any reservations. He felt, rather than heard the other man moan against his lips, before he could summon the will to part from the brunet, they were both hard and panting against one another.

"Please." Harry whimpered, pulling the older man even closer and grinding against his erection. "I don't know what you want, Harry." Charlie admitted with a blush. "I've never done this before."

"With a man, you mean?" Harry asked teasingly, but it lacked any real venom with the man's hair gorgeously tousled, and his lips bruised from kissing.  
"At all, Harry." Charlie admitted reluctantly, his face turning the colour of his hair.

"Let me show you." Harry said then, surprising the older male by taking control of the situation. Without another word, Charlie heard a pop and they were in the living room in Harry's house. "What the fuck?" Charlie swore in surprise at the sudden apperation. "Sorry, darling. I thought you would rather not want your mother to catch me defiling her son in the living room of her house." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh really? When did I agree to this?" Charlie joked, but realized his mistake when Harry now seemed reluctant. "Harry, I'm teasing you. Of course I want you. I want to explore with you, I want you to fuck me, and touch me, and…" Charlie said and Harry had his confidence back in an instant. The change in Harry seemed so odd to Charlie, he could be so confident in on moment and so helpless and insecure in the next. But Charlie had no chance to consider this before Harry's mouth was on his again.

Harry pushed Charlie down on the couch, and Charlie whined when he no longer felt the other man's weight against him. "What exactly is this, Charlie?" Harry asked, but his cheeky smile was back. "Will you be my boyfriend, Harry?" Charlie asked and Harry's smile almost split his face. "You're always deflecting, aren't you? Yes, Charlie, yes." Harry said and suddenly he was on top of Charlie again, straddling his hips while he kisses him.

"That is what I have wanted for so long." Harry whispered into Charlie's skin as he kisses every inch of his body. "Now you can teach me everything you know." Charlie said with a wink, and Harry agreed that that sounded like the second best idea Charlie had had in the last hour. "Then let's get on with the teaching then, shall we? I am sure we talked enough for now." Harry insisted and took his time removing his new lover's clothes, as well as his own, and making sure to kiss every inch of skin as it was revealed from under the clothes.


End file.
